legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 63 - Saving Mickey Mouse
Narrator: While the people of Mobius fought off the Invaders, Sonic continued his quest to save Disney Castle, find Mickey, and defeat Myotismon. "Sonic continues finally arrives in Disney Castle having cleared the monsters in the town" Sonic: All right! I've made it. Time to find Mickey. "Sonic looks around the castle and he later runs into Donald and Goofy" Sonic: Donald! Goofy! Goofy: Gawrsh! It's Sonic! Donald: Sonic? How did you get here? Sonic: No time to explain. Where's Mickey? Goofy: We don't know. When this attacked happened, he just vanished. Donald: You know anything about why this happened. ???: Ha ha ha ha! Welcome to the party, Sonic! "The 3 look and see Myotismon standing on a space ship laughing" Donald: Myotismon!? Goofy: How is he here!? Myotismon: So good to see you again. And while I would love to play, I'd say you have bigger issues at hand. Goofy: Hey, what's Mickey doing up there!? "The groups sees Mickey high above tied up with magic unable to free himself" Mickey Mouse: "Struggle" Myotismon! You won't get away with this! Sonic: Mickey!! "They also see a monsters ready to cut the magic rope and send Mickey down to his death" Myotismon: Ha ha ha ha ha! Now then Sonic, Mickey, what are you two gonna do? This'll be fun to watch! It's payback time! Donald: What are we gonna do!? Sonic:..... I've got to get up and stop that monster. Donald! Goofy! You guys take of the monsters down here! I'm gonna go up there and take out that monster before it cuts the rope! I'll get Mickey down once it's taken care of! Donald and Goofy: You got it! "Goofy and Donald grab their weapons and charge at the monsters and Sonic runs up to go help Mickey. As Sonic runs up, a group of monsters block his path" Sonic: Get out of my way! "Sonic attacks them with his homing attacks defeating them and continues running" "Over with Donald and Goofy" Goofy: "Swings his shield at a monster defeating it" I hope Sonic makes it in time! Donald: "Shoots fire at monster defeating it" He'll make it! He's the fastest thing alive! "Back with Sonic" Sonic: Just hang on, Mickey! "Sonic continues running up and he reaches the top" Sonic: Get away from there! "The monster cutting the rope stops and turns to Sonic. Sonic charges at it and hits with a powerful homing attack and the monster starts falling down" Sonic: Whew. All right. Let's get Mickey down. "Later, Sonic gets Mickey down, and Donald and Goofy had cleared the monsters" Mickey: Whew. That was close. Sonic? Is that you? Wow! Been a while. Sonic: Mickey I- Myotismon: Aaaaaargh! What does it take to KILL you!? "Myotismon gets on his space ship and takes off" Sonic: Myotismon! Get back here! Donald: He's getting away! Goofy: We need to get him! Mickey: Sonic, follow me! The Gummi ship can follow him! Donald? Goofy? Keep an eye on the castle! Donald and Goofy: Yes sir! Sonic: Lead the way! "Moments later, Mickey and Sonic arrive in the Gummi hanger. They board a Gummi ship and they take off giving chase to Myotismon" To be continued....Category:LOTM: Darkness IncarnateCategory:TranscriptsCategory:22kingdomheartsfanCategory:Side StoriesCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:What If AdventuresCategory:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius